when your in the way
by horseytasha
Summary: you find a new door so you enter but what if you friend was in danger, would you save them?


I walked down the stairs to my final lesson of the day. Potions. I hated it. Not because I thought it was boring, but the teacher. The teacher was the reason why I dreaded potions. He was Snape. I mean, who could like a teacher who has greasy hair and gives you an hours detention for doing one little thing wrong. I finally made my way to the class room door and stood by it to wait for everyone else to turn up. After a few minutes later I saw Harry and the lovely Ron turn up. I smiled at them and they smiled back.  
"It feels nice that this is the last lesson of the week." Said Ron, sighing and leaning against the wall. I smiled and agreed with him. After another minute of talking the class room door slammed open.  
"in." snapped Snape. I entered and took my seat, next to Ron and Harry. "Turn to page 394 and get on with the task." Snapped Snape again and disappeared behind the stack of books on his desk. I reluctantly got out my book and started to get on with the task I was given. I helped Ron and Harry during the lesson. After an hour passed Snape called us to pack up and leave our cauldrons on the side so he could inspect them and criticize every little thing about it. I was last to leave, following Ron and Harry out the door. Suddenly, Snape budge passed me and out the class room. I glared at him but he didn't know and carried on stalking down the dungeon hall.  
"Old git." Stated Ron. I giggled a bit and Ron smiled at me. I suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.  
"Oh, I just remembered I need to go and see Professor Hank." I said. I waved good bye, which they returned, and walked down the dungeon hall. After walking half way down the hall, I noticed that the wall patterns had changed. I grazed my hand across the odd patterned wall and pushed. At first I thought nothing had happened until the part of the 'odd' wall became in to a blended door. I pushed the door harder and it finally became big enough for me to enter. As soon as I stepped behind the door I was in a small hall. I could faintly hear deep murmurs. I stealthily walk down the hall until I came across a large room. I had my back pressed against the wall and I turned my head to look into the room. As I looked across the room I saw an over large man with his legs and arms tied to the wall. In front of him was an average sized man will a long black robe. It suddenly hit me that the man wasn't over grown, he was Hagrid! And the man in a black robe was Snape! I tried to listen harder than ever.  
"Now listen here giant! What did you do with that ring?!" Snapped Snape.  
"wha' you mean?!" roared Hagrid, wrestling against the ropes.  
"You know bloody well what!" snapped Snape, getting impatient. "Tell me!" and without giving Hagrid time to react, Snape hit Hagrid around the face. Without thinking I sprung out from behind the wall and stood between Hagrid and Snape.  
"Don't touch him!" I pointed at Snape. I had no idea what was happening but he shouldn't hurt another teacher. Hagrid was my friend!  
"How did you get in here?" sneered Snape. I glared at him. I wasn't scared of him.  
"I found it." I told him.  
"Well if I were you, leave or at least move." Said Snape, narrowing his eyes.  
"No!" I said.  
"Suit yourself." Snape said casually, lifted his wand and pointed it at Hagrid. He quickly said, _'sectumsempra!'._ But instead of the spell hitting Hagrid It hit me in the stomach. It was like I had been sliced with a sword. I collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony, and blood scattering everywhere. Snape ran out from the room and Hagrid was released from the wall. I was gasping for air and I was slowly turning pale.  
"Wha' did he do to you?" shakily asked Hagrid, getting worried.  
"T-take me to the h-hospital." I said weakly. And with that Hagrid picked me up, one arm under my legs and the other behind my back. He quickly took me out the room and quickly made his way to the hospital wing. I held my stomach hoping that would take away some of the pain. I slowly closed my eyes and it all went black.

I woke up, the sun gleaming at me. I was in the hospital wing, on the bed near the end of the room. I tried to sit up but an agonising pain from my stomach made me stop.  
"She's awake." I heard a familiar voice say. I saw Madame Pompfrey bustling her way over to me, followed by what it looked like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
"My dear child what happened?" asked McGonagall, looking at me with worry.  
"I-um was in the dungeons and there was this door in the wall-" I started.  
"A door in the wall?" asked Dumbledore. I nodded in agreement. Dumbledore gestured for me to carry on with my story.  
"So um them I went through the door and there was a room. I the room was Snape and Hagrid-" I was interrupted again.  
"Snape and-" McGonagall started but Dumbledore held up his hand for her to stop.  
"Um, then Snape hit Hagrid so I told him to stop and then he used a spell on me that I never heard before." I told them.  
"What was the spell?" asked McGonagall.  
"I-I don't know." I said, trying to remember the spell. After a while of silence, Dumbledore spoke.  
"Then Hagrid took you up here, correct?" I nodded. He looked at McGonagall to Pompfrey back to me again. "Very well. Thank you." Said Dumbledore, smiling at me. I smiled back. As they left Ron and Harry came running through the door.  
"Merlin's beard, are you ok?" asked Ron, but before I could speak Harry spoke.  
"Ron, she has just been cut, I don't think she will be, 'ok'" said Harry. I giggled then turned to Ron."  
"Thank you Ron, im fine." I said.  
"So, what happened?" asked Harry. I told them what I told Dumbledore.  
"Snape?" asked Ron. "He did that?" he said, pointing to where I was cut. I nodded. I just realised that they were both in their Quidditch outfits.  
"You two are going to be late for the Quidditch match!" I said.  
"We don't care." Said Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.  
"No I insist that you two go. Don't stop for me." I said. Ron was about to protest but I put up my hand to stop him. "I'll be fine. Now go." I smiled. They smiled back and waved me goodbye. A few minutes later I heard the commentary from the Quidditch pitch.  
"Um miss?" I called.  
"Yes." Pompfrey said kindly with a smile.  
"Can-can I go to the Quidditch pitch, please?" I asked.  
"It's a bit of a trek isn't it?" she said. I looked down, upset I couldn't go and watch Quidditch. This was Ron's first match, I wanted to support him.  
"Oh. Ok. Thanks anyway." I said, still upset. Pompfrey walked over to me.  
"Oh, ok you can go, but do be careful dear." She smiled. I smiled back and I got out of bed. It hurt a lot but I miss couldn't know that, she wouldn't let me go. I walked to the Quidditch pitch, wincing but I still carried on. After 15 minutes I finally reached the pitch. I didn't know where to go. I would be really crowded so I would most probably get knocked. Suddenly McGonagall appeared by my side.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. I told her Pompfrey told me I could come and watch the match.  
"Well aren't you going to watch it?" she asked.  
"I would but it's really crowded so I'd probably get knocked or something." I told her.  
"Well you can come up with me if you like." I nodded and I followed her up the stairs to one of the towers. She turned to me and saw I was struggling so she waved her wand and flicked it at me. I floated up the stairs, completely pain free. When we reached the top, McGonagall lifted the spell and I landed softly to my feet.  
"Thanks." I said and sat down and watched the game. When it finished I waited for everyone to leave so I could slowly walk down the stairs, not holding anyone up.  
"Do you want me to help you again?" McGonagall asked. I shook my head but thanked her offering. I looked over the rail that over viewed the pitch. Everyone was gone. I saw Ron talking to Harry. At that moment he looked up and saw me. He waved and I waved back. I went down the stairs as fast as I could. It took me only a few minutes to get to the bottom. I decided I would pop into the Gryffindor changing room to see if Ron or Harry were still there. They probably weren't there as I took so long. As I entered the changing room no one was there. Just as I expected. As I turned to leave, Ron was leaning on the wall next to the door, with one foot on the wall. I walked as fast as I could to him and he pushed himself off the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around the top of my back. When we released I was the first to speak.  
"You were amazing today." I said smiling up at him. His ears turned red.  
"Thanks." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, are you ok?" he said as he noticed me clutching my stomach again.  
"Yeah. Those stairs didn't help it." I said.  
"Hey, listen. I need to tell you something." He said, as his ears slowly turned red again. "I, um, have felt like this for a while now. But, um, I, um" Ron sighed. "I…I lo…I love you..." quickly said Ron. I looked at him in surprise.  
"You, love me?" I asked. He nodded. "Seems a bit silly doesn't it." He said, looking at the ground. I tilted his head to face me. "It's not silly. Because, I-I love you too." I said a bit shyly. Ron looked at me, delighted.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes." I replied. And with that he hugged me. I gasped, and stepped back.  
"What?" asked Ron, worriedly.  
"It's nothing, you just hurt my cut that's all." I said, trying to keep back the tears.  
"Oh merlin, im so sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I put my arms around his waist, making sure my cut wasn't touching anything. When we broke apart again we smiled a real smile.  
"So, there is one question Im going to ask…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
"Yes!" I said, hugging him one more time. When we released, Ron got his bag from the locker, put it over his shoulder and held my hand and walked back to the castle. When we reached the stairs Ron released my hand and picked me up like a bride.  
"Ron! Let me go!" I laughed. He laughed too but carried on to carry me up the stairs. When we reached the top Ron put me down but carried on holding my hand. We reached the floor of the hospital wing but before we entered we heard, what sounded like, Dumbledore talking.  
"We have not found Severus yet but we should catch him soon."  
"And as for her?" asked, what seemed like McGonagall. I knew they were referring to me.  
"Well it seems like Severus use some very dark magic and possibly one of his own spells. The spell will leave a scar forever but will take longer than normal to heal but will occasionally reopen again…"that was it. I couldn't take any more. I pushed myself from the door and ran. I didn't care where but I ran. The pain from the deep cut was becoming unbearable but I didn't care. I was running down the stairs. At the bottom I decided to run to the forest. There I would be by myself. I don't want to be with any one. I couldn't bear to live forever with this pain. As I ran deeper and deeper in the woods, tears were free falling down my cheeks. Suddenly two muscular arms wrapped around my waist and they lifted me off the floor. I kicked and tried to hold in a painful scream as 'it's' arms crushed my stomach.  
"Shhh shhh…" I heard a familiar warm voice say. He put me back on the floor. I turned to see Ron behind me.  
"D-did you h-hear what t-they said?" I asked between sobs. He looked at the floor then nodded. I collapsed to the floor. Ron wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me.  
"What can I do?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He said.


End file.
